Haven in the Sky
by AnimeClouds
Summary: Kushina lived that night and took Naruto away from the village where he would be treated like trash.She brought him back to her homeland,a haven for exiles.There he begins his ninja life,meeting one too many exactly like him.Once a nobody,now a somebody..
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys here I am again with a new fanfic. But I really needed to get this out of my system so I could go back to focusing on the other two fanfics. Besides the other two fics are doing pretty good for me. Anyways, all my updates will be extremely slow due to the fact that the finals are coming up and I seriously need to study so I will write whenever I have free time. But please, enjoy my new fanfic!**

* * *

That night, the night of the Kyuubi attack, Uzumaki Kushina survived by a thin miracle. While all the moniters proclaimed her dead from child birth, she woke up minutes after her husband took off with their son, Naruto to stop the Kyuubi no Kitsune, in perfect health without even a scratch on her. Everywhere around her was destruction, the hospital had been sheaved directly in half and whoever still survived was tending to the wounded.

Assuming the worst, Kushina took off towards where the historical battle that would be told for generations and generations was taking place, kicking up dust as she went. Burnt trees and piles of rubble that were once buildings flew by in a blur. She could think of nothing else except seeing Minato one last time and taking her baby boy to safety. Knowing the village, they would probably kill Naruto because of the Kyuubi and the fact that they didn't know he was the Fourth's child didn't help the situation at all.

At last she came upon a clearing that was not there to begin with but had now shown up because of the giant battle that had taken place just moments before she had arrived. The clearing was empty, except for a body lay in the middle of it, the hands tightly wrapped around a wicker basket lined with cloth.

"Minato..." her voice cracked with emotion and tears streaked her dirt covered face. She walked over unsteadily over to where Minato's body lay and kneeled down beside him. She picked up his limp and still warm hand and held it to her face, "Oh why? Always playing hero, I told you it was going to get you killed some day, and now you're really- hic- dead..." Cries coming from the basket snapped her out of her thoughts.

Letting Minato's hand fall to his chest, she pried the basket out of his tight grip. In the basket, wrapped in many layers of blankets lay a baby with strikingly familiar blonde hair with a slight red tinge. Already, although the baby was a newborn baby, he already had four little sharp canine protuding from his mouth. 'Kyuubi's work presumably,' she thought to herself.

"Naruto..." she cooed, affectionetly stroking her son's hair softly and rocking the basket gently to stop his crying. She straightened up, basket firmly grasped in her hands. "I don't care what you said Minato, this village will only treat our one and only son like trash, I'm taking him back to my homeland, back to Uzugakure, to Soragakure."

"That wouldn't be the wisest Kushina-sama," a voice spoke from the shadows of a tree behind her.

"And why would that not be Itachi-kun?" Kushina snapped in replied, if it was anything she hated the most, it was being critisized and lectured on her decisions, "You can come out too Shisui-kun and Hizashi-san,"

The two Uchiha prodigies and the twin of the Hyuuga's Clan Head stepped out into the ruined clearing. The three of them were close to Kushina and Minato, closer than most people in the village. In Hizashi's was a little boy no older than one. He had the black hair and pale eyes of any Hyuuga.

"As soon as Danzo finds out that little Naruto is gone, then he'll start sending his Ne ANBU after you, not the enviroment you want Naruto to grow up in..." Shisui replied, backing Itachi up with his reasoning.

"And he'll be treated better in Konoha where everyone thinks he's a demon and a monster and tries to kill him," Kushina growled, already protective of her son.

"I think he would be better off if he left Konoha," Hizashi spoke up from where he stood, his son Neji trying hard to stay awake. Both Uchiha's shot glares at him, "What! I'm speaking from a parent's point of view!"

"Thank-you Hizashi," Kushina sighed, then she turned to the three of them after a moment of thinking, "Why don't you three come with me and little Naru-chan? It'll be safer if we travel in a group and besides, don't you two want to get away from all that pressure of the Uchiha clan? And with the coup d'eaut they've planned out, you two aren't exactly going to be welcomed... Besides Hizashi, your son doesn't have too bright of a future with the Bird Cage Seal. I'm sure we could find a seals master in Uzu or Sora," Kushina offered.

"She has a point there Itachi," Shisui murmured, deep in thought as he pondered about this new offer.

"I'll go with you then," Hizashi caved in, "It's for little Neji's future though, not for anything else," If it was anything that Hizashi cared more about in the world, it was his son, his one and only connection to his dead wife whom he had loved so dearly.

"Fine, I'll come with you, only because I promised Yondaime-sama to protect you and his heir from any harm," Itachi relented, Shisui nodding his agreement to what Itachi said.

"Then we'll have to leave now, we'll buy supplies and what-not at the next village we come upon, it's too dangerous to go back into Konoha at this time," Kushina said, slipping her hand through the handle of the basket carrying Naruto. "Come on, we'll plan as we move." All of them took one last look at Konoha, the clearing behind then and the fallen body of Minato which confirmed their decision was righ before taking off into the night.

* * *

An hour later...

They had safely reached a little lumber town of Mokuzai and was currently having a quick bite to eat at a little restaurtant in the little village. They were mere minutes away from the fire border, which once they had crossed it, it would be near impossible to track them down in the nations. Itachi and Shisui had gone off to buy supplies from a list that Kushina had quickly scribbled down on a napkin with the waitress' pen.

Kushina was spoon feeding Naruto some warmed up milk since he was bawling earlier that he was hungry. Neji was eating his rice pretty neatly for a one year old, 'Hyuuga thing,' Kushina deemed it as and brushed it off.

"Back," Itachi and Shisui strode in, carrying a couple large packs filled to the brim with supplies, they had managed to find a store selling supplies open still open at this hour. They hurriedly dropped the packs onto the chairs and sat down, stretching out their sore muscles. "We have to hurry, there's an outpost here with a couple Jounin and ANBU are stationed there, it's better if they don't see us,"

Hizashi nodded and removed his hi-taite and stuffed it inside his robes, motioning for the others to do the same. Once the hi-taites were done away with, they hurriedly wolfed down their food and paid. Once outside, they hurried to the town's main gates, guided by the occansional lamp post only to find two alert looking ANBU and Jounin on guard duty/

"Shit," Itachi cursed under his breath and swiftly spun the others around into the darkness and headed to the back into the little town, "We'll have to find another way out of here," They walked briskly back the direction from which they came from until they found an alley that led right up to the towns's outer wall.

Shisui scanned the surroundings, it was a good 35 to 40 feet tall wall and beside them was two solid brick walls of two buildings. But atop of one of the buildings was a large water tank reaching a little bit over halfway up the wall. "There," he whispered and pointed to the hazy sillihoute of the water tank.

Itachi nodded and dashed up the wall of the building first and helped Neji up before Hizashi joined him on the roof. The basket containing Naruto was passed up next, followed by the bright red hair that easily identified her as Kushina. Shisui arrived last, carrying both packs, one from which Itachi took from him.

They climbed the rusted ladder as silently as possible, choosing stealth over speed. Often they would stop in the middle of their climbing as a patrol of shinobi walked by on their rounds. But it went quite smoothly over all. Once all of them stood atop of the water tank, Itachi picked up young Neji and jumped skywards with a rustle of cloths. Hizashi went over next, followed by Kushina, Naruto's basket clutched firmly in her hand. Finally it was Shisui's turn, dragged down by the two large packs of supplies, disaster struck. One of the patrols had spotted his form leaping clumsily due to the packs over the wall. All patrols were immeadietly dispatched to their area.

Shisui hit the ground running, everybody else dashing after him as well. Itachi still carried Neji on his back so Hizashi caught up to Shisui and took one of the two bags from him, helping lighten his load. "Catch them!" the shout resounded from behind them, it did not sound all that far away.

"Hurry, we'll lose them at the border!" Kushina hissed, pumping more chakra into her legs and taking to the trees, gesturing for the others to do the same. The thick foilage of the leaves provided some cover, knowing that they'll be harder to track amongst the branches and leaves. Just ahead of them they could see thick and tall fields of grasses and beyond that, mountain ranges. This sight refeuled them, making them go faster and faster, until the sped out of the forest, out of Fire Country and into the grassy fields, into freedom.

* * *

**There we go, the first chapter, the second chapter will come out after my other updates of my other fanfics. And be prepared for my OC's coming soon! R&R I need serious suggestions for this fanfic because I only have a rough idea of how it's going to end. My OC's pairings are decided but everyone else is still free! ~AnimeClouds~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's me as usual, I know I haven't updated lately but I took a real good look at life again and I decided that my life and summer couldn't be spent writing fanfiction 24/7. Instead of regular updates, I'll have longer chapters but the updates will be further apart. I've also decided to stop my other fanfics, I'll be updating this one and X-Factors, if you would like to take over my other two fanfics let me know. But enjoy this chapter :D I'll update X-Factors later on this week.**

* * *

They walked on for hours, the shinobi who had been chasing them had given up the chase long ago, leaving them alone in the grassy fields. Slowly, the scenery changed, from the grassy fields to windy foothills as far as the eye could see. Neji had fallen asleep on his father's back long ago, completely tired out from this whole ordeal. But still they didn't dare stop to rest, trying to reach Uzugakure as soon as they possibly could. On they went, continuing until foothills changed to steep and treacherous mountains, an impossible climb for ordinary citizens but a difficult climb for shinobi. Still they plowed on, the soft rustle of grass underfoot became the rattle of gravel and then finally, the non-mistaken sound of snow crunching under their feet. Cloaks were pulled on, extra layers were added to their clothes to keep them warm.

The snow was falling lightly so visibility was still good, last thing they needed was a driving snowstorm to deter them from their destination. Although all of them were exhausted, they did not dare stop walking, for fear that they would fall asleep if they did and then to never wake up again, it was all they could do to put one foot in front of another. "This should be it," Kushina croaked, having not said a word for so long. She walked up to the foot of a mountain and pushed aside a boulder with the help of Itachi and Shisui. The hiss of steam escaping was heard as the boulder moved aside, the bathed in the warmth for a minute and all leapt into the hole the boulder was covering. As soon as all of them were through, the boulder moved back all on its own.

* * *

They slid out of the tunnel, to land in a cavern where they were immeadietly surrounded by other ninja, all wearing a green flak jacket and a headband with a swirl and a cloud around it on the metal. "Halt! State your name and bussiness or prepare to be destroyed!" One of the jounin spoke, his katana out. Itachi and Shisui tensed, their hands immeadietly going for their ANBU katana's on their backs but Kushina held out a hand to stop them.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki, I wish to seek refuge in Uzugakure, this is a letter from my mother," she hastily fished out a rumpled letter from her pockets and handed it to the jouning who was obviously in charge.

The jounin read it through once, twice and then fell to his knees, "Uzumaki-sama! You have returned!" the other jounin around followed his lead, falling to their knees, their weapons laid out on the ground before them. The travellers were appalled at this sight, obviously not used to seeing this everyday."Send word to Uzukage-sama!" one of the men their leapt up to his feet, retrieved the letter and vanished with a simple shunshin. "If you'll grab onto one of us, we'll take you to the Uzukage's office," a few jounin's offered their arms, which all of them accepted and vanished in a splash of water.

* * *

"Uzukage-sama, they have arrived," there were a few murmurs and the jounin who had taken them there waved them in, shutting the door after them. The Uzukage was reading through a report when they entered and gestured for them to sit in the chairs in front of his desk, Neji had woken up sleepily earlier and sat in his father's lap, still a little drowsy.

Finally the Uzukage put down his report and took off his Uzukage hat, running his fingers over light brown hair. "You're Uzumaki Kushina? Why the last time I saw you, you were just a little girl!" he exclaimed, clearly surprise. "May I ask who your companions are?"

"Keiji? Is that you?" Kushina also seemed as surprised as the Uzukage did, Keiji had watched her when she was still a little girl. She remembered all those times when Keiji played with her when nobody else was around to play with her. "These are Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Shisui and Hyuuga Hizashi and his son, Hyuuga Neji. But when did you become Uzukage?"

"Uchiha's and Hyuuga's...you came all the way here from Konoha eh?" Seeing their confirmed nod, he continued. "That's pretty far...Me becoming Uzukage? Long story short, Uzugakure was nearly destroyed by Orochimaru quite a few years back, and all the Uzumaki's or so we thought all of them died protecting Uzugakure. Well we joined up with Soragakure because Soragakure was still small at that time and we needed to recover. So we all moved on over here and here they made me Uzukage but wait till you see who's the Sorakage, you'll be totally surprised!"

"You have two Kage's?" Itachi asked frowning, confused at how two Kage's in one village would work.

"Ah yes, we keep each other in line, it's the best way to make sure nobody does anything injust," Keiji explained, shrugging. "But now, onto more important matters, turns out Kushina, you have more than just one son to take care of," Keiji nodded to Naruto in the basket, he had put two and two together. "Your twin sister Uzuki had two kids you see before she died, both which we have in our custody, well the Sorakage's training one and the other is still to young. The older one's father we don't know who it is but we know the younger one's. The father is Kouka Hinote of the Hinote clan, they were a clan here until recently, they moved out to Konoha, wanted to expand they said." he gestured to an ANBU member who stepped out of the shadows, carrying a baby in his arms which he handed to Kushina. The baby's hair was a dark dark blue, almost black with a tint of red at the near the ends, he had bluish grey eyes, which blinked intelligently at Kushina.

"This is Kinen Tsubasa Uzumaki, he's your son now, but you can just call him Tsusbasa," Keiji signed off a few documents, certifying this. "His older sister is also under your care, as well as the two boys that came with her." He shuffled all the documents into a folder and labeled it, filing it away. "I'm sorry if we're dumping a huge load on you, but we're kind of in a tight situation here, but you came non-too-late. There's this other clan here, Seikon. They're a...well...not powerful but a large clan with influential power, so I'm hoping, by bring you Uzumaki's back we can make them back down." He pulled out a box and started handing things to her.

"Keys to the Uzumaki compound, headbands, jounin vests, money to get you settled and..." he scribbled furiously on a scroll before marking it with his Uzukage stamp. "A scroll explaining your presence, should anyone question it...send them to me. Missions and stuff will come after you have settled in, that is all, the Uzumaki compoud is huge you can't miss it."

"Arigatou Keiji," Kushina got up and bowed which was kind of hard since she was carrying the two boys in her arms. With a busy nod, Keiji dissmissed them, already immersed in the large pile of paperwork on his desk.

* * *

They walked out of the Uzukage's tower, noting that the other tall tower in the distance must be the Sorakage's tower. To their surprise, even though the paths had been cleared of snow, that it was warm, considerably warmer than outside of the village in fact. They wandered about the streets, watching children play in the snow and civilians and shinobi walk about the village. The Uzukage had infact been right, they couldn't miss the Uzumaki compound, it was huge! The swirls that were the Uzumaki's clan symbol was painted on the walls everywhere. Kushina arrived at the front gates, which they found a few men looking at.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" she asked frowning at the guys who had gathered at the front gates. Itachi and Shisui flanked her, their hands straying to their ANBU katana's for the second time that day.

"Unless you can convince the Uzukage to let us tear down this empty old compound which belonged to those filthy Uzumaki's and expand the Seikon compound, no I don't think you can sweet thing. What's it to you anyways?" The leader of the men stepped out, his eyes looking over her.

Kushina growled, struggling to keep her temper in check, Itachi and Shisui tensed, as if waiting for some signal. "Destroy them," at those words, Itachi and Shisui flashed forwards, blades out, Sharingan spinning. "Never insult the Uzumaki clan in front of my face again or you won't live to regret it," she hissed, unable to fight because her hands were full with Naruto and Tsubasa. "My name is Uzumaki Kushina! Head of the Uzumaki clan, you step within a hundred yards of my compound and I'll make sure you won't live to tell the tale." Furious, she unlocked the front gates and shouldered the heavy re-inforced doors open, pushing her way into the compound.

* * *

Later that evening, when Kushina's anger had finally simmered down, there came knocks at the front gate. "I swear if it's those Seikon guys again I'll play Ibiki today," she growled, her temper rising again as she pulled the heavy metal bolt out of the latches and pulled open the front gate a crack. What she saw completely calmed her anger and gave her a little surprise. There standing in front of her, complete with the goggles and the scar on his left eye was Obito Uchiha, accompanied by a girl about eight years old and two boys flanking her who were also about the same age stood in front of the gate, school bags over their shoulders. Kushina guessed that the Academy had just let out, then she noticed that the girl had similar redish hair at the end of her dark blue hair. "Obito!? Is that you!? You're still alive! Minato was so sad after he thought you had died! And you! You must Tsubasa's sister!" the girl nodded almost shyly. "Well come on in, I took a look around earlier and saw four rooms were already occupied, I suspected they were yours," Kushina closed the gate behind them and relatched it securely.

"Well, I'm Kushina Uzumaki, your mom's twin sister so scientifically that makes you my kid and me your mom," she frowned, "That's weird...Anyways all of us here have eaten, and there's dinner on the table so help yourself..."she trailed off, seeing how dirty the three kids were, "After you go wash up, I don't want you guys getting sick because you forgot to wash up, now go!" she commanded, completely in mother mode. Turning to Obito, who was helping himself to some food off the dinner table, she asked, "How did you survive? You were crushed by rocks they said!"

Obito swallowed the rice ball he had just put in his mouth and picked up another one before speaking, "Some guys from Uzu came shortly after Minato-sensei and them left, they never bothered recovering my body you see. The Uzu people dug me out and brought me back here where they healed me with this new jutsu or something, makes my cells regenerate, the even regenerated my eye that I gave to Kakashi, sure it cuts my lifespan a little shorter, but I'm still alive. I've been here ever since, and then Keiji entrusted me with those kids a couple years ago, Tsubasa came only recently but his sister and her two friends, Konan, Yahiko and Nagato have been taking care of him really well."

"They managed to complete the cell regeneration justsu? Wow, and they said it couldn't be done," Kushina marveled, amazed at how many lives could be saved using that jutsu, people who lost a limb could regain it, the blind could get new eyes to see from, the possiblities were endless. Their conversation was interupted by the three reappearing in the kitchen and sat down at the table, helping themselves to the food on the table. "It seems I made a good choice coming back here, rather than staying in Konoha."

"How are things back there anyways?" Obito asked, curious to know what was going on in his place of birth.

"Danzo has quite an influence on the council with Homura and Koharu are leaning towards Danzo's side. His Ne ANBU are back up, secretly as well. Plus Fugaku Uchiha wants that Hokage spot, but Sarutobi's holding it firm with the Hyuuga's on his side," Kushina recounted the major events back in Konoha. "In short, it's chaos..."

* * *

**Thank-you for reading, please R&R please! While I have a plot, my plot could go a couple different ways depending on pairings so if you have any pairing ideas please please please let me know I'd be more that happy to take it into mind :D Until next time ~AnimeClouds~**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my newest chapter, due to the fact this is still sort of a prologue and nothing has really happened so far because they are so young, the chapters will be kinda short...but I do need some help here, I hate having my chapter titles named: Chapter 1, Chapter 2 ect... it's so boring. And I can't think of any good chapter titles at this moment. If you have a good title for any of the chapters, please send it to me, the best title will be used. And someone wanted YahikoxKonan, yeah, I was thinking that as a pairing as well, so this chapter is setting up the YahikoxKonan and a little bit of NejixOC as well as NarutoxYugito. Pairings for the others are largely undecided, I have a few pairings in mind but I'll take to though any suggestions. Now enough of my rant, I'll continue at the bottom, enjoy the chapter! **

**Edit: I realized that instead of Hizashi, I had put Hiashi for the whole time in this chapter, who is Hinata's dad so I had to change it back XD.**

* * *

Time skip: 4 Years Later in Sorauzugakure...

A four and a half year old Naruto chased a five year old Tsubasa, er... Tobi around in the courtyard of the Uzumaki Compound. Earlier that year, Tsubasa had been diagnosed with MPD, multiple personality disorder, this wasn't helped at all when the Sorakage, whom they found out was Uchiha Madara who founded the village once he was exiled came to visit them. A couple stories about him becoming Tobi to hide from anyone who wanted to hunt him down, boom, one of Tsubasa's personalities had become Tobi, complete with the original swirly orange mask, courtesy of the Sorakage.

Neji sat on the side, content to just watch the two half-brothers play. Hizashi and Kushina had started training the three earlier than usual, with the Seikon lurking around, it was always better to be safe than sorry. The two were constantly away on missions so often, Itachi, Shisui, Obito or the thirteen year old Konan, Yahiko and Nagato had to watch them and make sure they didn't get killed.

Right now, Itachi watched the three fondly, they had become quite close over the years, the three had taken place of his younger brother, Sasuke who was about two months old when Itachi left the village with Kushina. They became the younger brothers that Itachi had never got to train or play with, but that was alright by him.

"I'll get you nii-san!" Naruto yelled from the familiar cross handseal, there were two poofs as two Kage Bunshin poofed into existance. The three Naruto's closed in on Tobi, but when they got too close, Tsubasa melted into a puddle of water. "Mizu Bunshin?! No fair nii-san!" Naruto complained as the real Tobi dropped out of the tree next to Neji.

"And it's fair for you to use Kage Bunshin?" Tobi chirped cheerfully, leaning on the tree he was just hiding in.

Itachi sweatdropped at that, they were only four to five years old and using jounin level jutsu's? These kids were insane, "Naruto, dispell your clones, Kushina-sama wouldn't be very happy if she came home and found her son dying because he kept two Kage Bunshin out too long." While Naruto could use the jutsu, his inner chakra systems were still developing, so he couldn't put too much strain on them. With a sigh, the two other Naruto's vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Go wash up, the clans' dinner is tonight," Itachi told them, ruffling the blonde's hair as he walked by into the house to do as told. The clan dinner was when all the clans of Sorauzugakure got together for a dinner and disscussed things, their children would usually be in a seperate room where they could eat, play and whatever. Three showers and a splash later, coming from Naruto, the three of them had dressed up in nicer clothes than the ones they were wearing before and met Itachi at the front gate.

Naruto was dressed in a dark orange t-shirt with the red swirl on the front, the Uzumaki Clan symbol, along with a black pair of shorts which also had the symbol. Neji had a white polo shirt on, being the Hyuuga he was and a tan pair of cargo shorts. Tobi, had his mask on still and a sky blue t-shirt, his shorts were a dark indigo with a crescent moon and a few clouds on his right leg.

Once Itachi had given them a once over to make sure they were as clean as they were supposed to be, did they walk the couple blocks down the streets to the restaurant where the dinner was being held. Hizashi and Kushina had already arrived earlier, being older and clan heads and all. On the way there, Itachi had told the three firmly not to create any mayhem using any jutsu or any mayhem at all, but gave up halfway through telling them, knowing that they would get into trouble of some sort either way.

Once inside the restaurant, they were lead to a seperate room for the younger ones so they wouldn't get bored or disruptive at the adults dinner. Shisui was already seated at one end of the long table, along with Konan, Yahiko and Nagato. Several empty seats between them, indicated that seats had already been saved for them. The four settled in to the four seats while Naruto chatted enthusiastically to Yugito about kami knows what, who came a little bit over a year ago along with her adopted-father, Kira and Roushi, the Hachibi and Yonbi jinchuuriki respectively. Both of them knew of what they contained and shared a special bond because of it and the fact Naruto saved her life helped too

_Flashback Start:_

_"Tou-san! It's so cold," a three, almost four year old Yubito shivered under all the layers she was wrapped in, hearing this, Kira protectively, held her closer to him, trying to share what little warmth they had. Rumours of Sorauzugakure a haven for nuke-nin, outcasts and more importantly, Jinchuuriki, supposedly hidden in the sky had reached their ears all the way in Kumo. Hearing this, they seized their first chance and escaped the village, heading in the general direction of where Sorauzugakure was supposed to exist._

_By mere luck, had they encountered Roushi, they found out that he was also a Jinchuuriki headed for the haven known as Sorauzugakure. He had met a shinobi on a mission from Sorauzugakure just a little bit over a month ago, one of Konoha's prized warriors as well, an Uchiha. **(AN: I'm guessing you guys have figured out who the Uchiha is...if you don't know...well then you're really dense...) **The Uchiha had described the village in great detail, speaking every word with a spark in his eye and great excitement in his voice, as if he was describing heaven. _

_It had taken Roushi the rest of the month to prepare and make a map from what he could remember from the conversation he had with the Uchiha. While the map was still sketchy and rough, it gave him a general idea of where to head and such. He met the two former Kumo-nin in the land of Rice, where Otogakure was slowly taking place. There, they followed the roughly drawn map through the mountains into the snowfield beyond them. _

_All of them were battling the cold and chakra exhaustion as they fought their way through the driving snow. Eventually, it became too much for their bodies to handle and they collapsed, the only thing keeping them alive was the Bijuu sealed in their guts who were furiously working to keep their jailers warm. But the gods were smiling upon them today, as today, Naruto, Neji and Tobi had gotten permission from Keiji that they could play outside, because the snow was fluffier outside than inside, where it was all slush. Itachi and Shisui had been sent to make sure nothing terrible happened to the three. Naruto was running through the snow when, thud, he tripped over something and landed in a snow drift._

_Everyone immeadietly, stopped whatever they were doing and hurried over to see if he was okay. "Wah!! There's snow down my back!!!" Naruto cried, jumping up and down on the spot, attempting to get the snow out. While Shisui helped Naruto get the snow out of his jacket the other three wandered over to where the blonde had tripped, finding a paticularly lare snow drift. Curious about this huge snowdrift, Tobi began digging through the snow until he came across some black fabric. At this point, the others joined in, and they were able to dig out the three and safely bring them to the village, where they spent a week in the hospital, recuperating, where Naruto visited Yugito everyday, seeing how the lump he had tripped over was her._

_Flashback End_

Halfway through the main course, which consisted of a wide variety of meats and side dishes, Neji and Yahiko had enough, enough of what? Well for Neji, a little bit away from where they were sitting at sat a girl, her name was Hari Kouseki, the heir to the Kouseki clan, she had shoulder length black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was soft-spoken and quiet, shy if you really wanted to put it that way. Although Neji didn't know it, he had the beginnings of a crush on her, although he was a little young. And right now, he couldn't stand it how that Seikon boy, Meibana was it? Kept teasing her and stuff.

Yahiko had the same predicament as Neji except well since he was thirteen, hormones were raging and he's had the 'talk' already, which made him unable to look at any female without well, 'you know' for a whole month. He liked Konan he suddenly realized...a whole lot too... So when some chuunin Seikon who thought that they were all that and like a good ten years older than Konan began hitting on her, repeatedly, Yahiko fought to stay calm, but when, he saw his hand quickly snake around and grope her ass...well that blew it, Neji's fuse had burned out as well.

Simultaneously, both of them stood up, which was kind of odd for Neji, since he was usually the most calm out of all of them. Neji simply leapt over the table and with a yell, tackled Meibana to the ground, half-developed Jyuuken palms flying. Yahiko simply leaned around Konan and slugged the chuunin guy in the face with a viscious right hook, this proceeded to become a full out taijutsu battle.

"Do something Nagato!" Konan yelled at her other team member who remained in his seat, eating and watching Yahiko fight at the same time.

"I wouldn't get involved if I were you, if I were to stop Yahiko now, he would feel like..." Nagato paused, thinking of how to phrase what he was about to say to use here in a situation like this, he had long figured out that the two liked each other, only both were just as oblivious as the next, "he hadn't done his duty, he would be ashamed of himself."

"What?! Why would he ever feel such a thing?!" Konan exclaimed, her mind half on what Nagato just said, and half on how cute Yahiko looked when he he was fighting. Did she just think that?

"You tell me, " Nagato replied nonchalantly, stabbing another piece of food and putting into his mouth casually.

Meanwhile, on the otherside of the room, Itachi and Shisui leaned on the wall, letting Neji and Meibana fight it out, they would interfere if anything worse that a couple bruises and scrapes were to happen. Meanwhile, Tobi, Naruto and Yugito sat backwards in their seats so they could cheer on Neji as he beat the crap out of the snotty Seikon kid.

Five more minutes of fighting and it all ended adbruptly when Yahiko sent the chuunin sky rocketing with a sky uppercut and Neji KOed Meibana with a full force knuckle sandwich. This of course brought all the adults running in wondering what the heck happened. And of course Neji and Yahiko were scolded by Obito, Hizashi and Kushina who we were all trying not to smile and their eyes said, "I wanna know every detail when we get home." The two Seikons' were taken to the hospital for bruises, a couple broken ribs for the chuunin along with a concussion, and fake teeth as well as a concussion for the younger Meibana. Half-hearted apologies were made while trying not to smile and they were all sent home while the adults sorted things out.

* * *

Eventually, the Sorakage and Uzukage sorted everything out and put the chuunin on temporary probation doing D-ranks because he deserved it for what he did to Konan, the younger one simply had his hospital bills taken care of by the Kage's themselves. Neji and Yahiko were let of pretty easily, mainly because, Kushina hated the Seikons' as much as they did.

After that incident, Konan and Yahiko didn't talk to each other for a very long time, or when they did, they couldn't meet each other's eyes, like now for example.

"Tsubasa! Tell Konan that it's lunch time!" Yahiko called out from downstairs, the adults were all out on bussiness, Obito was the Yahiko's, Konan's and Nagato's team sensei, so he was off arranging things for the mission they would depart for in a little bit over an hour. Itachi and Shisui had taken the other two out somewhere, leaving poor Tsubasa at home with the two, nobody knew where Nagato went though.

Tsubasa was the other personality, while Tobi was cheerful, loud and happy-go-lucky, Tsubasa was the complete opposite. He was soft-spoken, calm, the smarter of all the personalities and occasionally a soft smile graced his face. When doing serious things, like making new jutsu, inventing things or playing music, like he was right now Tsubasa was in charge, Tobi sleeping in the back of his mind.

"Nee-chan! Nii-chan says it's lunch time!" Tsubasa yelled up the down the hall to where Konan's room was located.

Konan frowned, Tsubasa called all three of them Nee/Nii-chan, which means she couldn't tell if he was refering to Nagato or Yahiko. After thinking for a moment, she deduced it was Yahiko, Nagato wouldn't tell Tsubasa to go get her, but get her himself. "Tell Yahiko that I'll be down as soon as I'm done packing!" Konan replied, her voice carrying down the hall easily because of the chakra she put behind it.

"Nii-chan! Nee-chan says she'll come down after she finishes packing!" Tsubasa returned to the piano which he sat at, trying to remember where he was at before the two had interupted him.

"Tell Konan that she has to hurry, or else her food will go cold!"

"Nee-chan! Nii-chan says that you have to hurry, or your food will go cold!" Tsubasa growled, mildly annoyed at the two and how long this had been going on for.

"Tell Yahiko that I can microwave the food if it get's cold!"

That was it, "TELL EACH OTHER YOURSELVES!"

* * *

**Here I am explaining the whole Tobi/Tsubasa thing: I really liked Tobi as a character and thought it would be a waste because he doesn't get much action in my plot, so to bring him out more, I've adapted him into my OC. Now, it's like how Sakura has inner-Sakura, there's more than one psyche inside Tobi/Tsubasa (There's actually three, but the third is a secret for now) , where as inner-Sakura can't control Sakura's body, Tobi can and can switch with Tsubasa at will.**

**I also have a few questions for someone who has really been keeping tabs on the Naruto plot currently.**

**1) In order to control the Kyuubi, do you need the Sharingan or the Mangekyo Sharingan or the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?**

**2) Can the Sharingan or what ever variant you need to control Kyuubi control the other Bijuu as well or only Kyuubi?**

**3) Does Danzo have the Sharingan? If so, which variant does he have, you know, Mangekyo ect...**

**Remember, I need suggestions for chapter titles, so send me any you might have thought of! Oh and should I further on how Uchiha Madara became Sorakage? I could do a whole chapter on it I guess. And should I further the part where Yugito, Kira and Roushi arrive at Sorauzukage? Please R&R I need help on which direction am I going with this story, so as the author, I pass the decision making power onto you readers. Until next time, ~AnimeClouds~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry about the long wait for this new chapter, it's just that I've been writing just bits and parts of the chapter whenever I can so I haven't really been able to finish the whole thing until now, and I'm currently at one of my relatives house as I write this because I'm on vacation. This chapter is also going to be the last prologueish chapter, except for the first half of the next chapter and there's a little bit of action here but there's gonna be a lot more in the next chapter so wait for it but for now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Two years later...

Fall in Sorauzugakure was rather warm for fall, leaves fell softly, swirling in the light breezes that blew. The mornings was quiet and peaceful, until you reach the Uzumaki Compound.

Inside the Uzumaki compound was chaos... as it had been for the past few weeks Kushina was attempting to try to teach Naruto and Tsubasa how to control their kekkai genkai as a way to make them shut up as they were too excited about their first day at the Academy. Though they were far beyond the Academy Student level they still had to go as required so she had entered them as early as possible so they could have more opportunities to improve. The Uzumaki kekkai genkai consisted of two parts, one part controlled ice, and the other controlled paper. Both of them were off exploring what they could do and what they couldn't do. Naruto had such little chakra control, he couldn't do anything smaller than a meter in size, for both paper and ice, but some of his ice creations were stationary due to he didn't have the chakra control to animate them.

Tsubasa could do a paper butterflies no bigger than a quarter of your palm and flew around him in circles. But when it came to making ice creations, alot of his creations melted before they formed fully. Because of his kekkai genkai from his father's side, the two powers clashed and sometimes, a flash of fire would burn away the ice that came first. But he was getting better and better at it. He had decided to control his fiery side first then his icy side as the fire was more controlling at this point.

Kushina was extra careful with Naruto and making sure he didn't overexert himself, should the Kyuubi's chakra leak out when he exhausted his own enormous chakra supply with all the giant creations he had formed. Tsubasa it seemed could just continually spew new things without stopping, soon the air was filled with flying bits of paper, half melted ice and fireballs. At one point, the air was so thick with them that Kushina couldn't see an inch in front of her face and an accident from Naruto, (a huge blob of ice) cleared the air again.

"Alright you guys, go inside and take a shower, you guys have to go to the Academy in an hour." She shooed the two of them back inside where Neji sat at the table, quietly going through an Academy textbook while eating his Froot Loops. "In a couple years they're going to be a real menace on the battlefield," she sighed as she looked at the destruction around her from the two of them. Taking a deep breath, she created several clones to clean up the mess.

* * *

"Nagato? Yahiko? Where are you guys?" The three of them were on a mission to investigate these caves near the village that Naruto, Tsubasa, and Neji stumbled upon to make sure no potential threats were hiding in them. THe caves were super dark and they had decided not to use any lights so anyone in the caves would not notice them until it was too late. At this point Konan was really regreting going with this plan, she couldn't feel her teamates chakra signatures, something in the rock was confusing and mashing all the signatures together so she couldn't detect any enemies either.

There was a suddenly rustle of clothes and a grunt, then, "Run Konan!"

* * *

A paper bird splattered with blood flew into the Uzukage Tower, instantly noticing the blood splattered on the bird, Keiji quickly unfolded the bird, his eyes scanning over the hastily written message. His eyes widened immeadietly after reading the note, "Code Red, Lock down!" Shinobi hidden all around the room leapt away in blurs and sirens sounded. This was bad, Code Red was bad...very bad.

* * *

A hunter nin appeared in front of Kushina as she was just about to leave the compound, her clones had just finished patching the courtyard up and she was going to pick up a simple B rank mission that would have taken a few hours to complete and would have been back before the kids got home from the Academy. She raised her eyebrows curious to what was going on. The hunter nin whispered a message in her ear, cursing under her breath she leapt to the rooftops heading for the Academy hoping she would get there in time.

* * *

A hunter nin appeared at the window of Naruto and Tsubasa's classroom, the two who had been doodling and not paying any attention to the teacher instantly looked up, interested in what was going on. Their Chuunin instructor rushed over and conversed with the hunter nin in hushed tones so that nobody else in the room could hear them. Curious to what was going on, Tsubasa let out several pulses of chakra, he had discovered this while fooling around with his chakra and found that the pulses of chakra acted as a radar and he could map out things within several hundred miles radius. The kids in front of him visibly shuddered as the pulses bounced off them and passed around them.

Frowning, he mentally mapped out the village and the area around it. Nothing was odd, except near these caves that they had found earlier that month. He felt Konan, Yahiko and Nagato near them and two really high unfamilar signatures as well as something large, possibly a summon but it also had a high chakra signature. He was roused from his mapping when their instructor clapped his hands, "Okay, everyone line up, we're going to the safety shelter, this isn't a drill."

"Naruto, Nee-san, Nii-san and Nii-san are in trouble, let's go help," Tsubasa whispered to his brother who sat beside him. Naruto looked at him like he was kidding but all he saw was a mask of seriousness.

"Okay let's go!" Naruto grinned and both of them leapt out the window, then Naruto created a large paper bird both of them could ride on. They were just flying off when Kushina burst into the classroom, already knowing what her two sons were thinking but she was too late, the two of them waved at her and flew off over the village walls, intent on rescuing their sister and adoptive brothers.

* * *

Yahiko panted heavily, kneeling on the back of the salamander, these two old men may look old but they certainly were powerful, he was running low on chakra and his left calf had been hit by a shurikan. Wincing, he yanked the cursed projectile out of his leg, blood streamed down his leg but he ignored it, he had a battle to fight. Konan was doing slightly better she had a cut above her eye and blood was streaming into her eye, it was affecting her battle greatly as she had to keep wiping the blood out of her eye or remain partially blinded for the fight which was a major disadvantage.

Nagato was doing the worse, why might you ask? Well he was dangling a hundred twenty feet in the air by his neck. One of the two old men held him by his neck while the other seemed to inspect him, mainly his eyes.

"You are interesting...I have never seen the Rin'negan up close, you are a very interesting specimen indeed. Perhaps I should take your eyes for myself...what do you think Hanzo?" The one with the cane spoke, he had bandages wrapped around one eye.

"I would want to breed more Rin'negan users from him, think about it, a whole army of Rin'negan users, we could crush all those who oppose us. Think about it Danzo!" Hanzo replied, shaking Nagato a little to emphasize his point.

Using a medical jutsu, Konan finally managed to stop the bleeding from her eye and leapt up onto the head of salamander that the they stood upon. Seeing that their attention was still fixed upon Nagato, she hurled a whole torrent of paper shurikan at them, none of these would hit Nagato, as she controlled them. What she wasn't expecting was for Hanzo to turn around instantly and send a blast of water at the paper shurikan rendering them useless. Before she could react, Danzo had drawn his sword from his sheath that doubled as a cane and held it at her neck, drawing a little bit of blood. Konan hissed, she would dissapear in a flood of papers but her chakra was too low and she was throughly soaked so she couldn't come apart.

"Now, a pretty little girl...what shall I do with you? Perhaps some favours?" Danzo mused out loud, behind him Hanzo chuckled in agreement.

Yahiko clenched his fists and prepared to run up to the head of the salamander, the instant he took a step he fell, doubling over in pain. His leg wouldn't support him so he really couldn't do much which was very frustrating.

* * *

"There!" Tsubasa pointed, directing Naruto to the giant salamander amongst the trees, five figures stood ontop of the salamander, there was no mistaking that they were who the two thought they were. Turning the large paper bird, Naruto made it dive at a high speed at the head of the salamander. In retaliation, the salamander flicked out it's tongue out at the bird, attempting to swat it out of the air. Seeing the tongue fly towards them, Naruto made the bird bank sharply into a roll, effectively dodging the tongue.

Unable to stop, Naruto let the bird crash into the salamander's head while the two of them leapt off. The crashing of the paper bird forced Hanzo to drop Nagato in order to avoid being squashed but Danzo remained still and let a fire ball incinerate the paper creation.

"Let go Nee-san! Or else!" Naruto demanded, outright angry. He knew he shouldn't let his emotions show but he couldn't help but let his emotions get the better of him. He was so angry that he could...he could...he could tear that old man's head off right there and now. He clenched his fist but he didn't notice that red chakra that had leaked out when he got angry swirl around him.

"Yeah you gay bumtard!" Tsubasa frowned...what did he just say? Ah well nevermind, just go with the flow, it seemed like the right thing to say in this situation anyways. Black chakra began too ooze out of him as well but it didn't surroun him like the red chakra surrounded Naruto, but it pulsed around him in waves like his move did. "What is this feeling? What is this chakra?"

"I don't know Nii-san, I don't know," Naruto replied staring at the red chakra surrounding him.

Danzo frowned, he reconized that vile red chakra, it was definetly Kyuubi's. The demon fox brat should have been dead, but apparently not and his appearance now threw a real wrench in his plans, well at least he had his back-up plan to stop Kyuubi's chakra from doing too much, without the damned foxes chakra the kid shouldn't be too much of a problem, but the black chakra was totally unfamiliar and he didn't know if his back up plan would work on the other brat, this was a bit of a problem yes...

Suddenly both of them collapsed, there eyes rolled back in their heads and they fell to the ground unconcious, but the foreign chakra still remained, as if it was protecting them from any harm. "Nagato! What happened to my brother?" Konan cried out, seeing as Nagato was closest to the two.

Nagato ran over to the two of them but the foreign chakra prevent him from touching them without revieving a nasty shock/ burn. "I can't touch them!" Hanzo seized the chance to pick up Nagato by his neck again, effectively immobolizing the whole team. "Now who to kill first?"

* * *

**There's the new chapter! What will happen next and what that black chakra is will be in the next chapter so tune in next time!Thanks for reading, and remember I'm still accepting suggestions for the titles of the chapters. And thanks to all the people that answered my questions on the last chapters, the answers helped me greatly in writing this chapter and will help me in the next, so thank you very much. Remember to R&R :D ~AnimeClouds~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, it's me as usual :D I'm trying to get as much updates in as I can this week/month cause I have alot of free time...sorta...other than skiing...but still...So I'm trying to cram in as many chapters as I can so far before something comes up and I won't be able to write for a bit...I had fun writing this chapter so please...enjoy :D**

* * *

**"So, my jailer finally comes and visits me, huh?" **a voice spoke, it was deep and close to a roar, which made Naruto's ears hurt. He looked down, he stood knee deep in a muckish green water which was also kind of warm and not to mention absolutely gross. "Eugh, where am I?" Around him were the cement walls of a sewer pipe, yep that definetely proved it, he was standing in a sewer of all things. "But wasn't I going to fight those two old guys and save Nee-san?" He was throughly confused, "And what was that red chakra?" He thought about it a more while slogging forwards through the dirty, vile water and came up with only one possible explanation, he was in a genjutsu of some sort casted by the old guys. He smirked to himself, good thing kaa-san taught him how to break through a Genjutsu. Closing off all his chakra pathways, he quickly re-opened them with a sharp push of chakra, nothing happened, "Hey! It didn't work!"

**"It's no use boy, this isn't a Genjutsu so you can't escape from it like it's a Genjutsu. Now come here so we can talk face to face,"** The voice boomed again. Naruto turned, there was nobody around him, only the rushing water which pushed him forward mercilessly. A paticularly hard blast of water hit him and pushed him forwards through the pipes far faster than what he was going, depositing him with a splash in front of a giant cage. Coughing and sluttering, Naruto stood up shakily, shaking the water out from his hair and ears. Finally after his vision stopped spinning did he look up, right into the giant teeth of a grinning fox.

Surprised, he jumped, only to fall and land on his butt. "Oww..." He groaned, rubbing his sore backside gingerly. The fox let out a barking laugh, unable to control himself, he continued until Naruto finally had enough of being laughed at and walked right up to the cage, intent on giving the giant creature a piece of his mind.

"Hey! It's not funny!"

**"To you it isn't but to me, that was the best laugh I've had in years!" **another round of laughter was heard before Naruto got impatient waiting for him to shut up.

"No it isn't you damn fox, now who are you, and where am I?" Naruto demanded, outright cross and angry with the giant fox.

**"Who am I? Why I'm the great Kyuubi no Yoko, Demon Lord of all the Bijuu and demons, and where are you? Why the stupid boy can't even reconize it, it's your own mind, stupid!" **Kyuubi growled the last bit out before transforming into a man. The man was 6'2 tall, heavily muscled and had an overly sized executioner's blade strapped to his back. Naruto gulped, the man looked even scarier than before when he was a giant fox.

"If you're the oh-so-great Kyuubi, then why are you here in my mind? And behind these bars too!" Naruto taunted him, not realizing the trouble he was getting into.

Before he could react, the giant executioner's blade was extended past the bars, its blade at his throat. He gulped nervously, edging away from the giant pointy blade. **"Do not mock me boy, or I may just have to cut your tongue off, I'm sure you can live without a tongue, or maybe a hand, or a leg."** Kyuubi snarled, making sure the boy's fear of him imprinted that into his mind forever. Resheathing the blade to his back he continued speaking, **"I am here because the damned Yondaime Hokage sealed me here and I cannot escape....unless," **he grinned evilly, **"You rip that seal off this blasted cage." **Kyuubi pointed to the giant paper seal that was holding him prisoner, and the only thing keepin him from getting out and going on his rampage.

Naruto glared at him, those words lighting a fire in him, he couldn't stand people like Kyuubi, "You're just a big bully! And I can't stand bullies, ecpecially when they pick on people because they're oh so better than them!" He crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm not going to rip that seal off, if you're so great, rip it off yourself!" Realizing what he had just said, Naruto clapped both hands over his mouth in horror of what he had just said.

Kyuubi glared at the boy, the silence was unbearable for Naruto, would Kyuubi eat him, or dice him with that giant blade? He was rooted to the spot with fear but all his instincts screamed at him to run, he was expecting some kind of torture involving spikey things but definetly not expecting for Kyubi to chuckle then explode in full out laughter. **"Oh man, I haven't seen someone stand up to me like that in ages, especially when they're so underneath me! The last one I think was Shukaku, and he ran with his tail between his legs!"** Kyuubi finally stopped laughing to wipe a tear from his eye.

**"I like you boy, so don't get on my bad side, but oh man!" **Kyuubi let another chuckle escape from his lips before vanishing into the depths of his cage, his laughter still echoing off the walls. Naruto stared after the retreating form until slowly his vision became blurrier and blurrier and then black.

* * *

When Tsubasa woke up, the first thing he noticed was that his head hurt...not too bad, just a little throb at the back of his head, but often a slightly more harsh spike of pain reminded him that it was still there. Shaking his head to clear out the fuzz from his vision, he stood up slowly, making sure he was balanced and wouldn't fall back down right away. The second thing he noticed was that there was a giant black gate in front of him, beyond it he could see fires burning brightly and screams of pain which he didn't paticularly like. He walked up to the gate but before he got too close, a giant form and a feriocious roar stopped him right in his tracks.

In front of him stood a giant three headed dog with really sharp teeth, drool dripped from its jowls and formed something a little short of a pond in front of it. Around each head's neck was a black studded collar which was polished to the point where it gleamed like a diamond. To say this dog was dangerous was an understatement.

A voice rang out clear, amongst the growling of the three heads, "Down Ceberus!"

Immeadietly, the dog shut up and lay on the floor its tail wagging back and forth happily. A man walked towards them, when or where did he appear, Tsubasa had no idea, he was just suddenly there. "Sorry about that, it's Ceberus' job to keep people who aren't supposed to go into Hell out and keep the souls inside in, and sometimes he get's just a tad protective." The man petted the beast's left head like it was nothing and the head that was being petted panted happily. Suddenly the beast shrank and split into three normal size canines, a wolf, a German shep and a Malamute. The three formed a protective triangle around the man.

"I have no name but everyone calls me Guardian," the man said scratching the wolf behind its ears absentmindedly.

"Why am I here?" Tsubasa asked cautiously, still transfixed by the dogs' change in appearance.

"Because you have been chosen," was the simple reply.

"Chosen for what?" Tsubasa pressed.

"Chosen to contain the power of Cerberus, because he has to keep those who are in Hell in, and those outside and don't belong out, he has had go toe to toe with the Bijuu, over the countless times he's battled them, he has grown very powerful. Well he isn't stronger than the Bijuu...but he has the ability to control the Bijuu, and often the Jichuuriki may lose control when they use all their tails or majority, therefore, you can step in an take control of those extra tails they cannot handle so the Jinchuuriki may gain control over themselves once again," the man answered, a frown appearing upon his face, "It seems you are needed, it's time to wake up now little one."

"Wake up?-" he was cut off as his vision began to darken once more.

* * *

Both Naruto and Tsubasa stirred at the same time before sitting up and locking eyes with each other. A split second, silent conversation was made between them, neither knew what the other said but suddenly knew exactly what to do.

With a gutteral roar, Naruto rushed forwards, a glowing red hand of chakra shooting out towards Danzo. But the old man was prepared, unconvering his left eye, he revealed a fully developed Sharingan and stared the chakra hand down. Slowly the chakra receded back into Naruto, leaving Naruto with no protection. "Hmph, Kyuubi won't work on me boy," he scoffed, so the boy was a one trick pony, how unamusing.

Suddenly the chakra returned with twice the force, it appeared with an explosion of killer intent, enough to drive Yahiko flat on the ground. Danzo's knees shook slightly, but he regained a grip on himself quickly, he was a vetern on the field of battle, this was nothing new to him. Again, he tried to suppress the Kyuubi with his Sharingan but found nothing was working. "What..?"

"Sorry old man, but nobody's telling my brother's chakra how to act but me and him," Tsubasa grinned widely, his hand covered in the black chakra had drawn a black gate on his brother's neck, the gate glowed white as Tsubasa fought off Danzo's Sharingan's supression.

Naruto grinned demonically as his power returned to him with a rush, resummoning his hand of chakra, he easily grabbed Konan and Nagato, extending the arms so they stood safely away from the giant Salamander. While he was doing this, a wave of paper directed by Tsubasa carried Yahiko to join the other two.

Not willing to lose to a bunch of snot-nosed-brats, Hanzo ordered his Salamander to throw them off and then attack them. The Salamander did as told, throwing the two high up in the air before knocking them away with its tail. Not finished with them yet, it flicked its tongue out at Tsubasa.

"Woah! Gross!" Tsubasa exclaimed as the tongue grabbed him and wrapped him up as it retracted towards the Salamander's gaping mouth.

"Don't you dare eat my brother!" Naruto snarled, more chakra exploded behind him and formed a full nine tails, suddenly he transformed into the full Kyuubi, down to the very last fang in it's gaping mouth. With one of his tails, he caught the Salamander's tongue in an iron grip.

_"Do what you need Kyuubi, just ensure my brother stays safe..." Naruto told the fox before he receded to the back to take a nap._

**"Ha! This is going to be fun! I haven't done this in years!"** Kyuubi cackled, overflowing with the exhileration of being out and about again**.**

* * *

Miles away in Sorauzugakure, everyone trembled in fear at the sudden appearance of such a strong killing intent and chakra. Kenji had dispatched several squadrons of hunter-nin to investigate and was tyring to assure Kushina that everything would be all right.

"No it isn't going to be alright Kenji! This has to be the Kyuubi, it has to be! I'd reconize it from halfway across the Elemental Countries Kenji! The Kyuubi would only appear if Naruto's life was at stake, otherwise it would be supressed by the seal! And if so, only a little bit of its chakra would appear! This is the full blown nine tails! It means Naruto is dead!" She realized what she had just said and ignoring Kenji's cries after her, she leapt out of the window, intent on heading to where this battle was taking place.

* * *

Kyuubi grappled with the giant summon, and was currently in a of a deadlock. He had four out of his nine tails wrapped around the Salamander's jaw, who knew that the freaking thing had so powerful jaws? He nearly lost his one of his tails when he tried the same trick with a single tail. One of the other tails was restraining the Salamander's own tail, who kept trying to hit the ground with it and create an earthquake that would most likely hit his Jinchuuriki's village, not something Naruto would be too happy about if Sorauzugakure was destroyed. He had the other four tails wrapped around the Salamander's four limbs in an attempt to slow it down while he prepared a Jutsu.

**"Oni Katon: Oni Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" (1) **A large blackish red fireball hit the Salamander dead on, in which the creature writhed in pain and agony.

On top of the Salamander's head, Tsubasa was dealing with the two old guys. He was covered lizard spit which wasn't too pleasant and now this old guy was pointing a katana at him, oh the nerve of these people! Sighing, Tsubasa shook his head tiredly, "These guys are a real pain in the neck, you deal with them Tobi, I'm too tired to." He said this more to himself than anyone else. His eyes rolled back in his head for the second time that day only for them to snap straight back into focus.

"Oooh you made Tsubasa mad! Now you get to play with Tobi!" he rummaged through the pouch on his hip and pulled out his orange swirly mask, sticking it on his face.

With a swirl of paper, Tobi vanished, the the two old men turned, looking for the boy. Suddenly a swarm of paper cranes, all which were on fire materialized out of nowhere and shot at full speed towards them. Shaking his head, Hanzo ran through a set of handseals, "Suiton:Suijinheki!" A wall of water formed in front of them, protecting from the flaming projectiles. The water wall protected them from the worst of the attack but still the paper cranes made it through the wall, the flames doused of course. The two were forced to jump up above the wall in order to dodge the projectiles.

"Gotcha!" Tobi reappeared in a swirl of paper, grinning cheekily under his mask, which nobody could see. A large blast of fire at Hanzo sent the man flying backwards, enough to keep him occupied for a short period of time, which was all Tobi would need to deal with Danzo...hopefully.

"Hi Bunshin no Jutsu!" (2) Tobi grinned as several copies of him appeared, completely made of flame so destroying them would prove pretty painful. Without another word, all of them dashed forwards, throwing flaming paper shurikan ahead of them and igniting their arms on fire.

Danzo cursed and deflected the paper shurikan, but he was in for a nasty surprise when as soon as the paper touched his sword it exploded, revealing them to be exploding tags set to detonate upon touch instead of paper shurikan which he originally assumed they were. Cursing his luck, he evaded the majority of them, save two, which exploded when it touched the edge of his cloak, lighting that on fire, forcing him to discard the piece of cloth or be burned and the other which hit the hilt of his sword, completely destroying the hilt and rendering his right hand useless with the explosion. One of the tags had exploded near his left ear and he was pretty sure that the ear drum in that ear was shot, so he was at a disadvantage at this point. Although he didn't really want to flee and therefore admit defeat to this litte brat but he was left with no choice, either that or die. Choosing wisely, he preformed a long distance shunshin and got out of there real quick.

When the explosion of the smoke cleared, Tobi found that Danzo had gone, leaving his smoldering cloak and his damaged sword, satisfied with the response from the old man, Tobi didn't see the kick coming at his head until it was too late. Hanzo was hiding in the smoke and using the smoke as a cover, he leapt out with a kick, catching the boy off guard. The effect was instantaneous and disasterous. He had kicked a Hi Bunshin in the head, resulting in it dispelling. As his kick passed halfway into its head, it turned into a blast of fire, which the original leapt back from. This blast of fire hit the remainin clones which had already surrounded Hanzo and was caught in the blast, the blast dispelled the remainder of the clones, creating a giant inferno.

After the fire died down, all that was left was a severly injured Hanzo, suffering from severe third-degree burns. At this point the hunter-nins had arrived on scene and were busy tending to Nagato, Konan and Yahiko. The Salamander dispelled itself after its summoner was defeated. Seeing that there was no point in sticking around any longer, Kyuubi vanished back into Naruto, Kushina who had just arrived on scene catching her son. The black chakra surrounding Tobi receded and Tobi collapsed due to running too much chakra through his chakra coils at a rate that he couldn't handle for prolonged periods of time.

Seeing her brother fall from the dispelled summon's back, Konan summoned up what chakra she had left and created a little platform of paper, barely big enough to carry Tobi and tried to set him down onto the ground as gently as possible. Once he landed on the ground with a thump, Konan let out a sigh of relief, she had honestly thought that her little platform would disperse halfway down or make it worse. Immeadietly, hunter-nin and several medic-nin that were in the squads of ninja sent swarmed over everybody, making sure they were going to be okay. Two hunter-nin picked up the burnt form of Hanzo and shunshined him to the village, he was going to spend some time in the OR and with the IT division...make that...alot of time.

* * *

**1) Oni Katon: Oni Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Demonic Fire Style: Demon Grand Fireball Jutsu**

**2) Hi Bunshin no Jutsu - Fire Clone Jutsu**

**And there we go! That wasn't my best fight scene ever, but not my worst either, a so-so. And remember to R&R, a big thanks to all those who reviewed and pleave do review, even a couple words of encouragement really makes my day, you don't have to write me a whole paragraph, while that would be nice, you don't have to!**

**~AnimeClouds~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! It's me again! This is another sort of filler chapter I'm sorry, I'm trying to get things moving so they're Genin and things will actually go somewhere exciting. I've realized I've made them seemed really overpowered at a really young age, but the stronger they are, the harder they fall. I'll explain more at the bottom of the chapter but for now just enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

The two boys spent a couple days in the children's secton of the hospital recuperating after that fight. Neji came and visited them whenever he had free time, the first time he had visited, he had given both a whack over their heads for being stupid, but they both knew it was because he had been left out of the action. After that, he forced the two to give him a full blow by blow account on the fight, sometimes criticsizing their taijutsu. Undoubtedly, he was way better than either of them at taijutsu, using his Byakugan and Jyuuken or not. And after that, they just sat around playing go or cards, talking about ninjutsu and how to improve jutsu's that they had learne

It was on their second day in the hospital when Neji was at the Academy did Obito, Itachi and Shisui showed up to visit them. The three Uchiha's had been on a mission during the battle and when they had caught wind of the battle that took place, they finished up their mission right away and hurried back home to check on the two. Probably why they were still in their shinobi gear and looked a little tired and worse for wear. They also demanded a full account of the battle, but they didn't criticsize them like Neji had done, instead they played cards with the two while they told their story, and in the end simply gave each a pat on the back or ruffled their hair and told them good job, but don't do something that stupid next time. Shisui and Obito left first, having to give a report on their mission to Kenji, so after they had left, Itachi pulled out a heavily wrapped object from off his back. Tsubasa had been wondering what it was, it was long and covered in bandages and was more than surprised when Itachi handed it to him.

Tsubasa looked up at the Uchiha with questioning eyes, Itachi smiled and nodded, giving him permission to unwrap the object. The bandges came off smoothly, revealing a gleaming sword. Tsubasa reconized it instantly as the sword Danzo had dropped as he fled from the battle. The blade had been repaired to beyond its former glory and a new black sheath had been made for it. The hilt replaced with a sturdy, black, gleaming metal. It felt right in his hands. Although he had no idea how to wield the blade, he gave it a few experimental swings. and that's when he noticed the blade's name engraved on the side of the blade, near the hilt.

"Yanagi...willow..." the blade sort of did remind him of a willow, it was lightweight and quite flexible for something made of metal, seals were etched onto the blade and hilt to make it sharper, stronger and virtually unbreakable. He found that it also absorbed chakra, when he touched it with a chakra charged finger and found the chakra was sucked into the blade.

"They had seal masters examine the blade for any booby traps or anything, then sent it to the blacksmith division to get it repaired. Then the seals were engraved and one of the hunter-nin gave it to me and told me to give it to you, seeing as how you defeated Danzo." Itachi shrugged, before reaching around to grab the large scroll on his back and turning to Naruto. "This one is for you, the IT division found it on Hanzo, and since you defeated his giant Salamander summon, the council deemed it as your spoil of victory."

Naruto took the scroll eagerly and unrolled it, only to find empty boxes all the way down the scroll, except for the top one, if he was right, the red signature in blood said Hanzo. Confused, Naruto looked up at Itachi and offered the scroll, looking for an explanation.

Itachi sighed, at the boy's stupidness, "It's a Summoning Contract, sign your name in blood under Hanzo's name and you'll be able to summon Salamanders to aid you in battle."

"Oh," Naruto replied, a little surprised it was so simple. He broke the skin on his right thumb with his sharp canine and worte his name on the scroll. It was a little shaky and messy unlike the writing above his, but it would do just fine.

"Now the handseals," Itachi slowly went through a set of handseals, making sure Naruto got them all correctly and down by heart before moving on to the next step. "Now wipe some blood on your left palm and slam it on the ground. That's the Kuchiyose no Jutsu." But what he didn't expect was for Naruto to be stupid enough to run the set of handseals, and before anyone could stop him had already completed the jutsu, slamming his hand on the bed in front of him. "Wait! What are you doing Naruto? This is a hospital!" But it was too late, there was a poof of smoke that filled the room and made everyone in the room cough.

In order to clear the room out more efficiently, Itach opened the window and used a small Fuuton: Daitoppa to push the smoke out the window. When they were finally able to see, Naruto had a small red salamander sitting on his bed thankfully. It was about an arm's legnth, from shoulder to the tip of your middle finger. Storming over to Naruto, Itach whacked him over the head with the summoning contract. "You idiot! You could've killed us all with your stupidity! What if you summoned a giant salamander? You would've crushed us all!"

Naruto grinned up at the Uchiha cheekily, "But I didn't did I? I summoned a tiny one!" Naruto pointed at the red salamander on his bed.

The salamander growled in protest, "Who're you calling tiny shrimp?! I"m almost bigger than you!" The salamander bit Naruto's finger that he used to point at him with.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" Naruto cradled his injured finger while glaring at the summon hatedly.

"You deserved it," Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Now are you the one who summoned me?" the salamander had turned around and asked Tsubasa this who was sitting on his bed look at the whole scene quite amusedly.

"Sorry, nope it's the goofball behind you who summoned you," Tsubasa pointed at Naruto with Yanagi.

"Damn, you looked smarter than this one here..." the salamander turned around to face the whiskered blonde again. "My name is Habu, and sadly, I'm your personal summon..."

"But you're so tiny!" Naruto exclamed, measuring him with his fingers.

Habu growled again and suddenly grew larger, until he was roughly six or seven feet from the tip of his nose to the end of his tail, "I can grow and shrink at will, do not irritate me, or I will eat you, bones and all..."

The threat hung in the air and Naruto gulped before nodding. Habu smiled evilly, seeing as now Naruto would stop annoying him, and shrunk back down to his original size. "Now that we understand each other, I'll take the contract and hand it to the Salamander Clan'ss personal contract bearing salamander." He took up the contract in his jaws and with a flick of his tail, he was gone.

There was a pause as the salamander vanished, finally it was Itachi who broke the silence, "You still deserved it..."

* * *

"QUIET!" Kenji roared as he tried to bring the coucil room into order, when the chatter finally died down, did he continue to speak.

"I have called this meeting to decide what we shall do with Amegakure, which is now under our control seeing as Hanzo, their leader has been defeated by one of our own," Kenji couldn't use the word shinobi because well, Tobi and Naruto weren't shiobi yet, merely academy students.

After much debating, two months of meetings about what should they do with Amegakure, now that they had killed Hanzo, basically meaning they had taken over the village. The coucil decided to insert a new Amekage into Ame and form an alliance with Ame. Trade, missions and travel would run freely between the two villages. With much more discussing, Nagato had been assigned to become the Amekage due to him being found there and the old and wise Jinchuuriki, Roushi was sent over with him to become his personal advisor. Many farmers, merchants and other people of different trade went over with Nagato and a large group of Sorauzugakure nin as well, in order to try to establish some form of economy in the war stricken village. Once there, huge amounts of money were spent to rebuild the run down village.

New walls were built from stone, houses, the hospital, the Academy were either repaired or rebuilt. Nagato did much of the work himself, a wise move that built trust and loyalty with the people there. It too a year and a half for them to get the whole village up and running again and suddenly, Amegakure was a must stop village for all merchants, Sorauzugakure goods were always of higher quality than those out on the market. And with Ame as their newest market, they didn't have the need to travel around for a bit trying to sell things when the customers came to them. Now with the pros, there were always cons. Meaning, there were attacks on the village and merchants going in and out of the village. Ame was now known for trade and wealth, not their ninja force, oh how wrong they would be.

In retaliation to such things, Nagato formed the Akatsuki, an elite group of shinobi, the elite of the elite. Only the best of the hunter-nin and truely exceptional Jounin were allowed to be promoted to the Akatsuki. Their uniform was simple, their standard attire with a red cloud sewn to their vest, over their heart or on their mask, if you were a hunter-nin. Yahiko was put in charge of the group and Konan, second in charge. But currently the two were scouring the elemental nations, looking for really powerful nuke-nin and offering them the chance to restart if they took a blood oath and swore loyalty to the village. The blood oath of course would kill you if you tried to betray the village so they weren't too paticularly worried. This left another imported ninja from Sorauzugakure, Itachi in charge while they were gone.

Itachi, Shisui and Obito had long ago switched eyes with each other, gaining the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. It had all been arranged by Madara of course, Obito already had his so all it took was for Itachi and Shisui to stab each other, once reassured everything would be perfectly fine by Madara and to preform the swapping eyes operation. Itachi now had Obito's eyes, Shisui had Itachi's, and Obito had Shisui's. It was rumoured at this point that Obito would become the next Uzukage, Kenji was looking forwards to retirement and sleeping in and Obito had come up on the list of possible candidates. Of course this was rumoured. Shisui remained as a Jounin still, although often he worked in the IT division, making unwilling people talk with his Sharingan. He was waiting for Naruto, Neji and Tsubasa to graduate so he could become their Jounin-sensei.

The three of them, Naruto, Tobi and Neji were all split up. Kushina had decided to give them elemental training, but not normal elemental training, the old fashion way of elemental training, like the way she had trained. Each of them were sent off to certain places in correspondance to their elemental affinity. Kushina's last words to them were, "Don't fail or you'll die.". Neji, who had Earth type affinity was sent to those tunnels that they had discovered earlier by the other two, Tobi spent his time in an underground cavern where magma pooled all around him, Naruto was sent to the top of one of the many mountains surrounding Sorauzugakure. Each of them were given a sleeping bag and a pulley system was rigged to their location, so everyday, someone, most likely Kushina or Hizashi would place enough food and water for the day, a pen and paper and a change of clothes in a basket hooked up to the pulley and sent it up or down, depending on whom the items were going to. If something else was needed, it was written down on the paper and sent back up or down and the item would be placed in the basket the next day.

The three never left their designated areas, ever, nobody knew what they did there and nobody bothered to check, it was a harsh road to find them anyways. Neji sat amongst the rocks, meditating, his hair had grew alot longer and several times, he had to cut it himself with a kunai. Eventually he simply formed a band made of rocks and tied his hair with that instead, to his surprise, it worked!. He didn't know when this first happened, but he could feel the rocks breathing around him, he didn't need his Byakugan to check around the corners for any giant moles, worms or other creatures that lived in the tunnels anymore. He could feel their heartbeat, their footsteps through the earth underneath him. He had long ditched his ninja sandals, prefering to walk barefooted among the rocks, it hurt in the begining, back not anymore, the rocks felt like clouds under his feet, here he was most at home. There was a slight vibration in the ground as the pulley slid the basket down to him, Neji frowned, it wasn't time for his supplies to be delivered yet, so what was this? He walked to the basket and picked up the note inside, there were two simple words scribbled on the paper, "GO HOME,"

Naruto stood on the top of the snow capped mountain, the cold wind blowing through his hair, carrying whispers of conversation to him. Merchants saying the prices in Amegakure going up, farmers wondering if the rain would ever come and water the crops. Naruto smiled, sent out a wave of his chakra. The wind had also brought to him the smell of water, wet concrete and essentially rain. There was a large system of grey clouds carrying rain to the west of them and they were going to completely miss the village, well not if Uzumaki Naruto had anything to do with it. The wave of his chakra quickly became wind and soared through the skies towards the puffy grey clouds. With another pulse of his chakra, he pushed the clouds towards the village, using his chakra to knot one cloud to the next so none of them would drift off the track. Once the clouds were on course, did Naruto pull his chakra back. He collapsed heavily on the ground, huge workings like changing the weather really eat up his chakra stores, no matter how huge they were. He would need to rest a while before he continued on with his training. The sounds of whistling from the bottom of the mountain reached his ears, courtesy of the wind, he knew this would be important because he had trained the winds around him to bring him things that he deemed important, you couldn't tell but winds really had a mind of their own. He reconized it as Hizashi and the creak as the pulley began its long journey up. Unable to wait for the pulley any longer, he sent a wind to go retrieve the basket. The wind complied and returned to him, the basket bobbing up and down in its wake. Naruto smiled and set the wind free, he knew that it would return to him later, like a dog to its master. He unraveled the note inside the basket. "GO HOME"

Tobi sat cross-legged on a tiny piece of land in the midst of all the bubbling magma. His eyes were closed and he sat completely still, not moving a muscle, a drop of perspiration dripping from his hair to his map. Suddenly,a creature in the magma roared, leaping out of the magma, its body glowing red from all the heat. A lava worm, a whole colony lived in the magma down here, they ate rocks, metal and their favorite was flesh. Now, Tobi had no plans in becoming lunch any time soon, and it had taken him a couple trials and errors which gave him a nasty burn across his side to figure out how the worms killed their prey, if there was any. They would just throw themselves out of the magma and towards the prey, the worms had a thick layer of skin that protected them from the magma and absorbed heat as well. The skin was their best line of defence and offense, but once the skin cooled, it didn't take long for the entire worm to cool and then die. The worm flew at him at top speed, Tobi tensed, attempting to absorb all the heat flying at him from the lava worm, if he couldn't, he would be burned to death...the worst way to die. By the time the worm reached him, it had cooled considerably, its once blazing red skin now an ashen gray and only felt warm to touch.

The worm twiched as Tobi opened his eyes, and before Tobi could even kick it back into the magma, was dead. He stared the worm for a while now, he hadn't meant to kill it, but merely test his abilities, but now that he had he felt that its life shouldn't go to waste. Picking up the heavy thing he leapt towards the end of the carvern, using the all the heat from the magma to float over the dangerous liquid below. The arrival of the basket interrupted what ever he was going to do next, and he dropped the body of the worm to go see what it was. Inside the basket lay a note, as he was unrolling the note a crackling sound brought his attention back to the worm. The worm's body suddenly split in two and out wriggled a smaller worm. The little worm's body stretched and suddenly transformed into a little golem like thing. Tobi stared down at the little thing, and guessed that it was trying to imitate his form. He smiled and reached out with his hand towards the worm. The worm returned the smile and leapt up onto the offered arm, and much to Tobi's surprise the worm was hot, not unbearably hot, but like a hot tub kind of hot. The instant it came in contact with his arm, it cooled to his temperature and walked up his arm to sit on his shoulder. "Tobi has decided that Tobi will keep you as a pet! And Tobi shall call you Renji!!" As he said this, he unrolled the note, on it were two words, "GO HOME"

At the moment, the three had only one though on their minds, home, they hadn't been back for five years, each of them were nine or ten and with any luck, they could graduate early and do missions already.

* * *

**In case you didn't catch the hint, Kushina went through the same training, except for her element so she was well aware of the risks and wouldn't send them into their own demises...I'm not that cruel...am I? Anyways about the whole overpowered thing, they'll have major weaknesses, Naruto's will be Genjutsu, and so forth, it'll be really big weaknesses until further down into the story. And I'm really looking forwards to the next chapter, the story actually starts and not more of their childhood filler chapters. And remember, always remember, click that little green button at the bottom and R&R...I'll give you a cookie...~AnimeClouds~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya! I know this chapter is really late and I'm sorry...I was lazy :D and I got the new Pokemon game recently so I'm hooked :D That and it's May/ June with all these finals coming up I'm can't fit in as much time to write as I like to have but don't worry, once past June, we're are in SUMMER! Which means I can update more frequently :D *Applause* This chapter is a bit of a filler chapter until I get the plot going again...not very exciting I'm afraid...but I promise you a nice laugh at the end of the story...if you find it funny...**

* * *

A boy with long dark brown hair walked down a path leading in from the caves at the base of the mountains, he walked bare footed among the rocks with no signs of any visible pain at all. A pair of ninja sandals slung over his shoulders, it had been a long time since he had been above ground, so long that he had an earthy smell about him. The scents were familiar yet so alien to him, at least there were rocks around him. Neji could feel the soft thrum of the rocks as he walked on them, almost as if they were singing joyously to him, it made him feel more at ease, being surrounded by rocks, but that was the problem, sometimes he maybe in places where he could not be surrounded by rocks...then what? The answer came to him in the form...of a rock.

But this was no ordinary rock of course, despite it laying among the rest of the pebbles lining the path like a regular old stone. The stone was made of amethyst, quartz and obsidian. It had looked as if some great force had fused the three stones together to make a shurikan shaped stone. Neji smiled as he picked it up, rolling it around in his hand, just the feel of it made him feel that much better, clearly relaxed, Neji continued on his way to the Uzumaki Compound, where he was sure something nice awaited him.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain whiskered blonde was snowboarding down the side of a mountain on a board made entirely out of ice. He feet were glued on to the ice board with chakra, no ice straps, he liked to be able to jump off and on his board with no resistance at all. As the blonde carved his way down the mountain, a suddenly gust of warm air blew a wave of powder into his face, making him stop and wipe the melting snow out of his eyes. "Warm wind?" Naruto said out loud, pondering on this curious wind. The winds up at this altitude were usually pretty cold, so a warm wind...

The next wind that blew into his face brought him images of a smoking hot person emerge from the magma caverns, literally, you could see the smoke and steam rise off of them, and there was probably only one person who could do that at this point that Naruto knew of. "Tobi! Wait up!" He yelled out down the mountain, the wind carrying his voice as he sped twice as fast down the slopes, intent on catching his brother.

* * *

"Huh? Did you hear what Tobi just heard?" Tobi looked up, he swore he heard his name just now...Turning he looked at Renji on his shoulder who simply shrugged and repeated the 'huh?' as the rest of the words were far too complex for the little creature to comprehend, mind you repeat. The lava worm had cooled slightly upon reaching the surface and little facial features were now slowly developing. You could see ashy coloured eyes, a nose, a set of lips with oddly pearly white teeth and ears. At this point Renji was simply repeating everything that Tobi said back to him, slowly learning to speak.

With a shrug, Tobi continued walking down the street, while desperately attempting not to melt the path beneath him, after spending all that time in that lava, his body temperature had risen so he was now almost hot to touch. Now above ground, he had to control the heat he gave off so he didn't burn anyone...although in battle it would come in handy for close combat.

Suddenly, instinct told him to duck, so he did and something large flew over his head, yelling with exhilaration as it passed by. Reflexively, he let loose a stream fire at the object and with a hiss a large amount of steam was created. When the steam cleared out, he found himself staring at a large, curved wall made of ice. A puddle of boiling water lay all around the wall, indicating what the fire had hit and melted. A short pause after, the rest of the wall joined the water on the ground, revealing a waving Naruto.

"Yo bro!" Naruto paused, staring at Renji, "What is that?"

"You mean _who_ is that," Tobi corrected him. "This is Renji! Tobi's new friend from the underground magma cavern! Renji is a lava worm! And Tobi did not know lava worms could change shape! So Tobi is surprised too!" Tobi exclaimed happily, glad to see his brother again.

"Right..." Naruto said slowly...taking all that in...well it was Tobi...and they did tend to find weird things wherever they went...so Renji shouldn't be too odd..."Neji is only a little bit ahead of us! Let's go surprise him!" Naruto shouted, forming a disk of swirling wind to lift him into the air and gesturing for Tobi to hop on.

Tobi frowned under his mask and scrutinized the disk with his one eye that peeked out from the orange swirls, as safe as it looked with Naruto looked on the disk of wind, he still didn't like sitting on...well nothing. With a shake of his head, he let a blast of fire flare from his feet, propelling him into the air, hovering there with a sustained blast of flames. Grinning a shit eating grin, the two of them zoomed down the road, Neji was in for a hell of a surprise.

* * *

To say Neji was pissed was an understatement. The two of them had basically blocked the path with a wall of ice and then unleashed and inferno of wind and fire at him, which he barely stopped with a wall of earth. Of course, the fire just had to melt the ice and form a nice puddle of boiling water under his feet, and since he wasn't wearing any shoes...yeah...you get the point.

Now both Naruto and Tobi were nursing rather large bruises and bumps where he made rock golems beat the shit out of them. Every so often, he would turn from looking down the road to glare at one or the other on either side of him. If looks could kill, well the two of them would have been dead millions of times over already and nothing would have been able to save them.

The unspoken agreement between the three of them was, that something incredibly stupid and immature as this was never to happen again to each other. Should it happen...well the punishment would make this time's punishment look painless. But they never said that they couldn't pull something stupid and maybe on a grander scale to other people did they? Loopholes, a prankster's best friend in an argument.

* * *

"More food please kaa-san!" Naruto exclaimed joyfully, still chewing on a rice ball while holding his plate out for another helping...or two. Tobi and Neji seemingly just watched on with mild interest and amusement, it was just physically impossible for someone to eat that much without...er...nasty consequences. How was it possible that Naruto hadn't exploded from all that food? Never mind physically impossible, it was mentally, emotionally and psychologically scarring and disturbing. Highly disturbing.

Tobi had simply deemed it as Kyuubi working some magic here, maybe burning some of that food off with his insane nine-tailed fox chakra...or maybe Kyuubi was actually eating and Naruto wasn't getting anything out of the food...that could be possible as well, although rather disgusting at the amount of food Naruto would have to eat every day in order to feed the giant fox lord.

"Last plate and then no more, any more and you'll have to roll down the street," Kushina warned her son, something in her voice made Naruto decided not to argue and push the matter further. So he greedily ate all six rice balls on his plate in record time, practically throwing it down his throat and then letting out an earth-shattering belch to top it off.

Neji winced, his hearing was still sensitive from spending all that time down in the caves where every whisper or movement was amplified to ten times or more of its originally sound. "Blech Naruto...where do you put all that food?"

Naruto grinned happily and patted his stomach as he pushed back away from the table getting off of his chair with little difficulty despite the normal person would've had to roll off the chair, "That's for me to know and for you to find out... that is...if you want to." Laughing to himself quietly he walked out the back door intending to climb up the side of the wall to get to his room on the second floor. He never ever took the stairs, saying he was a ninja, not some civilian, and he should be courteous and take the ninja way, the walls and not block the stairs.

Kushina face-palmed at that, she had not meant for him to do that was being courteous, damn him and his loop holes. But alas, there was nothing she could do about and he now walked up the walls for everything, getting to his classroom at the Academy or getting to the Kage offices at the top of the Kage Towers. At least he didn't leave any dirty foot prints as he walked up and down the walls, especially on the white walls where a little dirt on the bottom of his shoe would be instantly noticeable in the distance.

Although of course that was nothing compared to the one time he painted the entire Seikon compound blinding neon pink and wrote, "All Seikon men wield large swords in order to make up for their lack of size in their genitals." Where he had learned that nobody would ever know or find out, but it did render the entire population of SoraUzugkaure unable to look at any Seikon male for months with chuckling and laughing at them, making all of the Seikon's turn red. This went on to a point where it got so bad that no Seikon left the compound often or otherwise face the embarrassment. Which needless to say was heaven for the other kids as they got to run around on the streets without beaten to a pulp for running into a Seikon or something stupid along those lines. Of course the Kage's got the whole matter sorted out and calmed down as they needed the Seikon's back on missions to keep bringing in income for the village, if the Seikon didn't have such an influence, the embarrassment never would've ended.

Little did the Seikon's know though, that a whole new generation of pranks was coming and would completely put to shame that last prank and bring embarrassment to a whole new level.

* * *

**And that's the chapter! Sorry it's a little short, but I rushed to get it out to my editor friend, who wants to remained unnamed and that's pretty much it, I'll try squeezing in time between Band and school to write the next chapter of X-Factors and get it out in a couple of weeks but don't really count on it. Until next time!  
**

**~AnimeClouds~  
**


End file.
